


Taken Away

by OP1178



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, huginn and muninn are spying, loki goes to visit his son, odin is douche, sleipnir is a good son, thor is slightly annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP1178/pseuds/OP1178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin takes Sleipnir away.<br/>Also this was inspired by a little comic I found on Google. Credit goes where credit is due to the artist that made that comic. But the one shot is made by me. Just inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Away

**Author's Note:**

> One shot to help fill the gap. I am working on Chappy 4 of my Sea Salt story, so have no fear.

The day had started out like any other. It was warm and sunny when Loki walked out of his room. two books in hand. However today was little bit more special to the young prince. Today he was going to go out and meet, more or less, his son; Sleipnir. The stories on how the two were connected varied greatly but Loki paid them no mind. As Loki walked through the golden halls of Asgard he could hear his brother Thor walking his way. Loki sighed to himself and took to the far side of the hall in hopes of slipping by his brother. He would have slinked into the shadows of the pillars, however there were none in this particular hall. Which annoyed Loki slightly. Unfortunately, due to the servants making a large gap between themselves and Loki, Thor was able to spot him out quite quickly.   
“Brother!” Thor shouted as loki quietly cursed his luck and stepped out to meet thor.  
“Thor… how nice it is too see this morning.” Loki spoke dryly, making his annoyance known.   
“What is the matter brother? Surely you are not already in a sour mood are you?”  
“Infact, Thor, I am.” Loki replied with a hiss.  
“But why?”   
Loki sighed and glared at his older brother. “Because… you oaf… you are going to make me late to a meeting with one of my tutors” It was true. He was supposed to meet one of his tutors that day, but Loki had decided not to go at all because he already knew almost all of what that said tutor could possibly ever teach him. Oh how Loki loved books.   
“But today is supposed to be our day from our teachers!” Thor complained clasping Loki on the shoulders.  
Loki, managing to pry Thor’s hands off his body, backed away from him. “Tsk. You should already know that value Knowledge over everything else Thor. Now… If you’ll excuse me… I shall leave you.”   
“Brother…” Thor looked at Loki’s shrinking form, obviously ignored. Thor sighed and continued on his way to meet his friends.

Loki let out a sigh as he turned a corner and found that Thor, for once, was not pursuing him. Smiling at his small victory, Loki continued his journey with almost no delay. Passing all the guards and servants was outrageously easy, including his tutor he was supposed to meet. Upon getting outside the castle walls, Loki put on the disguise of a common boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes with brown clothes. With the getup, Loki looked like just a regular errand boy, running back home with the books his mother had asked for. Which worked perfectly for him as he sped through the markets, being virtually unseen.   
Loki stopped running when he was outside the tree line that bordered the City and panted; looking back. Smiling, he reoriented himself and walked into the woods; rearranging the books in his arms. Loki walked for some time in the forest until he came to a small clearing with a small, crudely built shack. Smiling, he headed over to the shack and opened the door, pushing past all the straw that covered the ground. Removing his disguise, he walked in to find a Gray horse with eight legs. Its black mane falling to one side of its head and neck as it slept on the ground. Loki chuckled quietly as he closed the door and walked over to the stallion and knelt beside it, rubbing his hand along the side of its neck.   
“Sleipnir… wake up Sleipnir. Its me… Loki” at the sound of Loki’s voice the horse’s eyes opened and bobbed its head up and down in acknowledgement, then turn to look at Loki. Loki in turn smiled at Sleipnir and stood up, Sleipnir following suit. Walking to the back of the shack, Loki pushed two large doors open to allow the stallion out and then closed them again. After walking a short distance the pair sat down at the base of a tree. Setting the stack of books he had brought, Loki plucked the one on top as Sleipnir settled down on the grass beside him and started reading: “Once Upon a time…” 

Several hours passed since Loki had left the palace and Odin was pacing his private study. He knew where he went but he did not know the purpose. Since the early morning, Odin had spotted his youngests intentions and had sent his ravens, Huginn and Muninn, to keep an eye on him. So far only Muninn had returned and revealed to him the location Loki had gone, but also informed him that Huginn had remained behind to see what he was doing. It had been almost five hours since that conversation. Odin was a patient man, but his patience only went so far. He was about to summon Huginn back to him when he heard a familiar deep, well… deep for a raven anyways, croad emit from the sky. Upon looking up, Odin saw Huginn gliding down to him and land on his shoulder. Through mind speak, Huginn relayed to Odin what he had found when spying on the second prince. Odin’s one good eye widened slightly at the news before hardening over again. Turning on his heel suddenly, Odin left his study, his large red cap bellowing behind him. Muninn and Huginn gave worried glances to each other before flying off after their master.

Loki was asleep when Odin came looking. He only awakened to the sound of armored foot steps echoing loudly on the ground and a loud distressed whine from Sleipnir. Jumping to his feet, summoning a dagger to his hand, Loki looked around to see what was the matter but froze when he saw royal guardsmen surrounding his son, trying desperately to reign him in as his father, Odin, stood there watching. Loki quickly ran over to Sleipnir aid only to run into an invisible barrier that kept him from helping. Loki’s eyes teared up as he pounded on the barrier, listening to the guards yell to one another to “Hold it”. In his panic, Loki ran to Odin. He didn’t know what he was going to do to the old man, but it didn’t matter. There was a similar barrier that shielded him from the prince. It all made since then. 

With tears streaming down his cheek, Loki spoke, his voice wavering slightly but still strong. “Father, Do not hurt him! Please, I beg of you!”   
Odin lowered his gaze to the ground in front of him; His voice deep and commanding. “The beast will come with me, my son. Now… Return home.”   
Loki stood there in shock, eyes wide. He was helpless. He could hear Sleipnir’s pleas but could do nothing to help. All he could do was try one last time. “Father… please.”  
This time Odin turned his hardened gaze to Loki, as Huginn landed on Odin’s shoulder. “LOKI, Home now. I will not discuss this with you.” Odin turned swiftly on his heel, causing huginn to leap into the air, and walked away, his guards already pulling Sleipnir away.   
Loki stood there for a long minute, tears streaming down his cheeks like rivers before he clenched his fists, anger taking hold of him, and screamed at odin’s fading image. “I HATE YOU ODIN ALLFATHER. HEAR ME! I HATE YOU.”


End file.
